


You and Me, Always...

by nightfire2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Castiel is a Good Friend, Dean Being Dean, Dean is So Done, M/M, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam is the Voice of Reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi my lovelies, a thousand apologies for not being able to post in the past couple months, but I'm back again... Finally doing good on this particular request I got from Instagram from @supernatural_fangirl_hunter which was "Sam and Dean hunting together, please!!!!", well here you have it, my dear hope you like it!!! Any feedback is welcome and still accepting requests for any ship or fandom you wish, just leave it in the comments or DM me at Instagram: @nightfire2018, love you my lovelies, and Happy Thanksgiving to you all!!!





	You and Me, Always...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@supernatural_fangirl_hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40supernatural_fangirl_hunter).



> So, we have our 2 favorite idjits dealing with a new case, but no matter what happens, they will always come back to each other...

The sun was just barely up, Sammy passed out in Baby as I listened to Kansas’ “Carry On, Wayward Son” while thinking back on the case we had just worked on that involved a family with a newborn child having a problem with a pretty nasty ghoul, but in the end, it all worked out for the best: the ghoul was ganked, the family was at peace and we headed off to our next case in Missouri, where we got a lead a new case, pertaining to a certain someone who made my life a literal hell: Alastair.

To say that Alastair and I were not exactly friendly is kind of an understatement. After all, he was the one who made me torture innocent souls down in Hell and twisted me up until I broke in a sense before I got pulled out by Cas, who was still dealing with the aftermath of the whole war up in Heaven while also getting his grace back, but all in all, I didn’t want to drag him into this whole mess.

I even told Sam to stay behind not wanting him to get hurt, but his pleading puppy dog eyes convinced me to bring him along, sneaky little bastard, but I love the kid.

We finally get to Missouri at the butt crack of dawn to a motel. I wake Sammy up, his sleepy eyes prompting a warm smile to my face, tugging at my heart. God, no matter what’s happened in our lives, he always has my back just like I have his.

We pay for a week at the desk and I face plant myself into the bed while Sam takes a shower and I fall asleep, getting some shuteye when I hear Sam get out of the shower and plop down by my side, laptop at the ready, already burying himself into research and I sleepily smirk at myself, knowing that my kid brother wants to get a head start, wanting to get back to the Bunker as fast as possible, much like myself.

I wake up a couple hours later, Sam has his nose deep into research books and I go to take a shower.

“Research isn’t going anywhere, Sammy. Take a break and get some grub for us, but none of that _organic, leafy_ stuff for me” I say to him with a straight face, except at the last part, still a bit weirded out by the whole farmers’ market thing and Sam just smirks and laughs at my face while grabbing the keys to Baby as he takes off while I go to take a shower, letting the warm water start to wash away some tension from my body when I hear him come back.

 _Well, that was fast,_ I thought before I got out of the shower and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts when I saw something that rocked me: Sammy hobbling across the room before falling to the floor, but not before I managed to get his head on my lap as I tried to figure out what had him like this when I saw it: a huge gash on his side bleeding a lot, my face getting hard, masking my fear not wanting to panic Sam, who was already getting paler by the second.

“Sammy, stay with me, it’s not that bad, alright?” I told him and he semi smiled at me but not before a bit of blood came out his mouth and my thoughts immediately went to a certain angel and sure enough-

“What happened, Dean?” Cas asked me as he put his fingers on Sam’s forehead, immediately healing him, feeling Sam relax a bit into my arms before he says “What happened to the “no chick flick moments”?” as I let him sit, my face relaxing when he dives into what happened, giving both Cas and I the explanation: Alastair had sent one of his henchmen to scout an area where he was going to convert some people into demons, but when they saw Sam, they went for it, but Sammy gave ‘em hell before killing them and coming back to the motel and that was the end of it when he gets two bags, one with a salad and the other stained with grease spots, handing it to me with a “God help him” look on his face while shaking his head as we both started to eat while Cas tells us his progress dealing with the whole mess, both of us nodding and giving him bits of advice as well as we could, getting him to crack a few smiles which made us smile and before we knew it, Cas was helping us with the research as well and not before long, we hit the road, Cas riding with us in the Impala as we make our way into the town, trailing to the lead we got.

We got to Missouri, settled down into a motel and got to work, Cas going back into Heaven for something, but he said he’ll be with us soon enough and 3 days later, we found Alastair’s new henchmen and when they spotted us, they tried to get us, but we got them first, both Sam and I exorcising them after they had told us where their boss was holing up.

We got to the place which was a stinky, abandoned alley and we managed to bind him to a chair, but he gave us a fight, getting some punches in with his new vessel after I killed the last one, sending him back to Hell.

“Well, I’ll be: the Winchester brothers. Ah, and their little sidekick as well” he says, confusing us and when I turn my head, Cas is here as well, offering support to us, nodding his head yes to the question I had asked him in my head if he was alright.

We asked him all the questions under the sun and he answered them, but with a taunting undertone to his voice that reminded me a little too much of my time down in Hell, making me get even more stone faced as I got closer, the “ I dare you” look in his eyes on display which made me smirk and I clocked him a few times before I stepped away while Sam and Cas saved his 2 “would’ve been newbie demons” victims and got them out when Alastair kept taunting and taunting me with the whole Hell business until he crosses a line.

“Well, your precious Sammy has always been a coveted asset-” he started to say until I started beating him, while telling him that if _anyone_ tried to mess with my brother, they would _not_ live if I had a say in it and just when I’m about to give a last punch, Sammy gets me off of him as Cas smites him, sending Alastair back to Hell, his vessel exploding as Sam calms me down, my breathing gets back to normal while we get back to the car, Cas poofing away saying that he’ll see us at the Bunker while Sam and head back to the motel, pay up and head back home.

“Sammy?” “Yeah, De?” “Thanks for, you know…” we both talk, Sam getting what I meant about the whole Alastair mess.

“Dean, it’s no problem. You’ve always been there for me when I needed you, I think it’s time I returned the favor, don’t ya think?” he says with a smile on his face, which prompts my own and he puts on a song on the radio, and as I listen to it, I think to myself: _this is us, and it will always be us_ as I hear the chorus, looking at Sammy looking out the window with a smile on his face as we drive on the road:

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_I’ll never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home…_

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are thanks to the band NEEDTOBREATHE ft Gavin McGraw, the song is called Brother, look it up and you won't be sorry...


End file.
